Golden Throne
by Zenithberg12
Summary: My first Lion King story, a one-shot. This one-shot mainly focuses on Mufasa, Scar and Simba to try and analyze their characters a bit. Views on certain events that had took place in the film (it's canon). Please give a review or suggestion. Rated T for death and animalistic fighting.


**This is my first Lion King fanfiction one-shot, so please read and give me feedback suggesting improvements that I can make for a better story.**

**Anyways, enjoy this piece of work by me. This story mainly focuses on Mufasa, Scar and Simba. Certain parts follow canon, don't be surprised.**

* * *

"Scar! Brother! H-Help me!"

My life was at stake. All my muscles were working overtime. I couldn't imagine a more horrific state than the one at this minute, this very moment. My claws were dangling off a very steep layer of the mountain; it was only a matter of time before I fell. And thus, naturally, I looked up to my brother, right before my eyes, before my predicament, watching me with eerily calm eyes.

His paws came out at the right moment, but it wasn't what I thought it to be. His intentions were not to pull me to safety. It was to rake my very flesh to an inexplicable extent.

I yelled, yelled louder than I have in my whole life, the loudest a lion could scream before taking death's toll. I painstakingly opened my eyes one more, to see my brother; Scar, expressionless, almost evil under the gleam of his green eyes. It changed, into one I had always feared, the same face that I'd fear would cross my back anytime when I wasn't looking. He cackled, a maniacal cackle that brought shivers down my spine, as I witnessed my life flash soon before my eyes.

"Long live the king..."

A very haunting sentence indeed, one to haunt me for my entire afterlife. And soon I descended, descended down with a cry of agony, as my spine made contact with something hard, and my vision being blurred by rapidly moving hooves of velocity, my life would be soon of no worth. I tried, tried hard to remember all that I could, all the happy moments of my life, just so I could make the best of my dying moments. I was very selfish indeed.

As I did, I remembered my most important prize, my treasure, that would always be, my son, my future heir, Simba. I wished with all my heart's agony that I could see his face just one last time before leaving this world. But I didn't get that chance. More specifically, I didn't get to see him with a father's pride, because I had just saved him from a near-death experience under a hoarding stampede. Heaven knows what would I go through if he had died.

But I supposed, in the end, the noblest way to die was to die protecting your child, and for luck I had achieved that, and it was enough to make me a happy King.

I thought I heard Simba scream before I closed my eyes for the last second of my life.

* * *

And when I opened, the very next moment instantaneously, I saw white all around me. I lowered my head down, like a cub that had gotten lost, and covered myself with my paws with a sense of meekness, I thought I was between the border of Heaven and Hell. I couldn't have known which I would have gone to.

The visible white surrounding became a blinding sparkle of brilliance, I blocked out the most I could as I felt my body travel to somewhere timelessly, rising up to the clouds and beyond the sky. And that was when I realized.

As my surroundings once again became conspicuous, and I saw _everyone _standing before my eyes. The place was something of an animal's dream, where there was a wonderful tree vista, flowing crystal-clear river waters, and a harmonious melody of singing birds. But best of all, I saw people of the past, great Kings of Legends from history dating back to ages, lions of all sorts, sitting together with other animals in union, without any disruption, without discord. I soon caught one particular lion, a beige-colored male with a flowing black mane, with green eyes, and beside him, a rich brown lioness, with dark yellow irises. They were my parents, Ahadi and Uru.

And I shouted with a strange sense of joy I hadn't experienced before, but I didn't feel the need to bother, because it was the magic of Paradise, where all animals are safe. I felt a strange sense of satisfaction dawn on me, like I had fulfilled my duty as King, as a Father, as a husband. That was when I looked up, where I could see the morning and night sky in an indescribable fusion, the bright yellow blazing sun on one side, the Moon and the many small stars shining vibrantly on the other, in exuberant fashion. I was truly a blessed soul. But still, my heart had a tinge of worry deep down inside.

That brought my eyes down, to the strange cloud-covered ground, that was transparent meaning that I could see what was happening on Earth. And my memory was brought back to Simba, to my wife, Sarabi, but worst of all, _Scar._

Simba could have been fooled by my brother, no doubt, and that brought me to conclude that my brother would usurp the throne, and my place as King, with the hyenas which I would have known to be under his control. I could only hope of seeing Pride rock as the prideful rock it is, to say the least.

Simba as well.

* * *

I see Simba lying on the ground, like a dead carcass.

It broke my heart to see my son, only a cub that still hadn't learnt to fend for himself, run away from the Pridelands, his home. I see vultures fly onto him, and I couldn't bear to see him get plucked out flesh by flesh by those hungry birds. I cursed Scar for heaving brought this treachery for the entire family, for Simba. He derserved to die.

But that was when I hear a shout of vehemence, a very unruly scream of adventure, and I see two strange animals dash towards my son, or specifically the vultures with strident shrieks as they bravely hacked at the surprised birds. The vultures soon flew off, unable to bear any more of their nonsensical fanaticism, and then I got a clear look at those two creatures, a male meerkat and male warthog, as they examined my son. I didn't know what to say.

But I knew what to do when both of them picked up Simba's lifeless body and brought him near to an oasis. Splashing water unto his face, Simba's eyes popped open as he realized the two animals he met in the middle of nowhere. I supposed after a few minutes they had had become friends, I could not see clearly from where I was standing. But I mentally prayed, and hoped, that Simba would grow one day and become the lion that would bring order back to the Pridelands. Somehow, I was made sure.

* * *

I watch with bright eyes, as Timon and Pumbaa, the saviours of my son, raise him up through the years.

Finally, I saw the fully-grown, adult male lion, strong and lively, that brought me to realize that it reflected some of me onto him. But I wasn't so concerned on that. What was more important and worrisome for me, was the fact that Simba had forgotten his duty as a King, he had completely misplaced the fact that he _had _to be the rightful King, but most of all, he had forgotten that he was my son. He was taught to be a carefree and do-whatever-he-wants lion. The days go by, and Simba meets his childhood friend, Nala coincidentally. The two embark on their journey of love, which I was happy for, but it was when Nala spoke to Simba of his motives, did I really understand my son's intentions.

The duo started shouting and screaming, fighting over two completely different views of life, and soon, I find that even Nala could not have convinced Simba of his position in the future. So naturally, I got up from where I was standing, and as I see Simba run off and meet with my old friend and royal advisor, Rafiki, and Rafiki bring Simba to his home to show something to him, did I realize my own motives as well.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

"Look down there."

Rafiki pointed to a location near a murky river. Simba took a glance at the baboon and turned his attention to the river. Simba's eyes trailed slowly, till he found that point, and slowly trudged to its position, where he looked into and saw his reflection. It sort of rippled, and Simba caught a glimpse of Mufasa in him. He sighed.

"That's not my father. It's just my reflection," he said indifferently. The lion was too predictable, thought Rafiki. He had to make him understand sooner or later.

"No, look harder." He once again pointed out to the river, and as Simba looked in once more, he now saw a more coherent view of his Father's proud and assertive face. "You see, he lives, in _you_."

"_Simba... Simba..."_ That was when he heard it. Simba whispered something before looking up into the cloudy dark night sky. There were visible clouds swirling and wavering around each other, like a tornado. The clouds formed a shape that was reminiscent of Mufasa. The cloudy Mufasa strolled forward, and made it look like he moved closer to where Simba was standing. It shone slightly clearer, and Mufasa's form took a grey physique. "_Simba, you have forgotten me_."

"No! How could I?" replied Simba. Mufasa's ghost stared down at him. Simba looked at his father with the same respect he had for the king who had saved his life countless number of times.

"_You have forgotten who you are, and so forgotten me... Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life," _Mufasa's resonated haunting voice told to his son. His words brought Simba to rethink of what Nala was trying to tell him jet now, that he had woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be," Simba explained to his father, but Mufasa looked at his son with the same expression, as the clouds now shone sunlight and brightened Mufasa's brilliant ghostly appearance. His presence brought back the warmth Simba misses to have by his side whenever he was lonely.

"_Remeber who you are. You are my son, and the one true king." _Simba's eyes looked in amazement at his Father's clear words. But abruptly the light shone less and less. He started contorting. Simba gasped.

_"Remeber who you are..." _Mufasa's words were now a whisper, as he once more took his cloudy form and moved away from where Simba was standing. His heart thumped profusely, as he failed to realize the real meaning behind his father's words.

"No, please! Don't leave me! Father! No, don't leave me..." Simba ran towards the clouds but to no avail. He looked longingly as they dispersed, and soon vanished, and loneliness dawned upon him. He didn't have his Father by his side this time.

He gazed back up one last time, and a silent zephyr brushed past through the tall grass. Rafiki soon joined him by side, cackling strangely. Together they admired the clear night skyline.

"What was that? The weather? Prleah! Very peculiar, don't you think?" Rafiki asked the male lion rhetorically. "Yeah, looks the winds are changing."

"Ahh, change is good," Rafiki commented, earning a nod from Simba.

"Yeah but it's not easy. I know what I have to do but, going back means I'll have to face my past," Simba said as he pondered. "I've been running from it for so long."

He earned a hit from Rafiki walking stick. "Ow! Geez, what was that for?"

"It doesn't matter! You change the past!" Rafiki exclaimed and laughed. It confused Simba even further.

"Yeah, but it still hurts!" Simba replied, clutching his head.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt, but the way I see it, you can either run from it, or, learn from it." Rafiki swung his stick once more, but this time Simba dodged it. He cackled once more at the turn of events.

"Ah, you see! So, what are you going to do?" Rafiki asked the lion this time. Simba glanced mischievously. He knew what he had to.

"First, I'm gonna take your stick." The adult took the stick and flung it away from Rafiki's hand. "No, no, no not the stick!"

Once Rafiki took it and turned back, he now saw Simba dashing away. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" Was the only reply Rafiki got before the lion was a speck in the distance. Satisfaction seeped silently into Rafiki, as he processed the lion's words.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Rafiki shouted and laughed his maniacal laughter, which suggested a good omen. He continued cheering on and on, and up in the sky, in the Heavens, Mufasa knew, he had done his work.

* * *

Simba runs through the desert tirelessly, ready to face the villainy happening in the Pridelands and bring back peace to it. It was sure to be a wreck, and he would definitely teach Scar a lesson. His father watches proudly from above.

* * *

"SARABI!"

Sarabi walks proudly as the hyenas grudgingly gave her way to walk, all of which she ignored. She walks up the trail in slick fashion and faced Scar with no tinge of fear. It ticked Scar off a bit that she was a one of the bolder lionesses that would go her own way if she felt that what the king does wasn't right.

"Yes, Scar?" she stated sarcastically. Scar glared at her, as a storm brewed overhead. Sarabi knew of Scar's fear of lightning.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job," he told her, unable to believe the fact that not even on lioness had come back with a kill in their mouth. Sarabi maintained her calm demeanor.

"Scar there is no food. The herds have moved on," she replied stoically, and Scar had failed to keep his temper in check, as he figured that the herds would have moved on.

"No, you're just not looking hard enough," he hissed. Sarabi sighed. Her brother was impossibly obtuse, she didn't know how she had tolerance for it for so many years.

"It's _over_. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride rock," she voiced her smart suggestion, but was snubbed disdainfully. She might have guessed that Scar would not have considered leaving, because of his arrogance and greediness he always thought Pride rock was where lions should always stay, through the hardships they would face no doubt. It was typical of her brother.

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar replied aggressively, trying to stop her argument. It was no use talking to a lioness who didn't have pride in being a lioness.

"Then you have sentenced us to _death!"_

"Then so be it," he replied like as if it was no big deal. As king, he was expected to be the reason why everyone were to suffer and starve and die. But he didn't even seem to take notice of that vital point. He was quite obviously bad at his job. Sarabi seethed with anger. "You can't do that."

"I'm the king, I can do whatever I want," Scar proclaimed proudly. It was impossible to talk to him, thought the lioness. He was just too stubborn for his own good. Sure, he was quite good in the first few years of leading the pride for food and all, but after the food source got scarcer by each minute, the dark lion hadn't even considered waiting for a few days for herds to arrive before heading out to hunt. He wasn't systematic, he was selfish. He only cared for himself. Sarabi was sure of that. And her husband was sure not to have done that.

"If you were half the king Mufasa was-"

"I was ten times the king Mufasa was!"

Scar screamed as he swiped his paw down hard on Sarabi, and she collapsed painfully to the ground. But lightning stroke, and there upon it stood Simba, who had bought time to ambush his uncle at the right moment, with a furious expression written on his face, and the angry lion jumped down the rockfall to where Scar stood.

"Mufasa, no, you're dead," Scar whispered frantically as he backed against the wall. He must have been hallucinating if Mufasa had survived the stampede, which meant he wasn't really the king as well. Fear grasped his bones.

Simba reached down to his mother, with sympathy, and shook her slightly to awake. She woke, indeed, to see her son stand before her.

"Mufasa..." She took a blurry look of the lion before her eyes. He was strikingly similar to her husband, but to her confusion, the lion shook his head and gazed sadly at her.

"No, it's me," he replied. Sarabi was reminded once more of her long-lost child. She stared in astonishment. "Simba, you're alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm home," Simba said as he and Sarabi snuggled each other. Scar watched from afar. Did he hear it right? Was it really that cub he had asked the hyenas to kill a long time ago? Had they failed to kill him? Questions attacked Scar's increasingly anxious heart. But he tried to put up a good act, after all, the cub Scar knew was the foolishly brave one who always got himself into trouble, and he would turn to his father everytime, but this time, his father _wasn't _here.

"Simba... _Simba. _Oh, I'm a bit surprised to see _you. _Alive?" Scar glanced menacingly at the hyena trio, his companions, and they nervously gulped and hid behind a cave. He would make sure to starve them tomorrow, well, if there even was a tomorrow. This troubled the green-eyed lion slightly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you _apart_," Simba threatened the evil lion, it was a little too much to call him evil, but that was his intentions. Scar stammered against the wall, trying hard to keep the showcase. He would find a way, he always does.

"Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer _yours," _Simba finished for him, getting his uncle shrunk down against a wall. "Step down, Scar."

"Oh, I would, actually, but you see, however, there is one problem. You see them." Scar pointed up to an entire colony of hyenas glaring intimidatingly with sneers at Simba. They were definitely a good excuse. Scar needed sometime to think of his next deceit, to destroy the king lineage once and for all. "They think _I'm _King."

"Well we don't," Nala's voice interjected, behind her stood the rallied lionesses who shared the same opinion. His plan was failing miserably. "Simba's the rightful king."

"The choice is yours Scar. Either step down or fight," Simba declared, awaiting the lion's response. Scar saw this as a chance to use a little of his wits, to tangle up some of his nephew's past status with the others who didn't know, to make them go against their rightful king. And so that he would be the rightful king. It would be a perfect plan, if it went with ease. Scar wasn't so sure, actually.

"Oh, must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be the cause of the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?" Scar said with his smart wits. He would start by making the young lion feel bad, then make him reveal the truth to all of them. And when all of them agree on a punishment, Scar would exile the lion. Or maybe just kill him, if he had the sufficient amount of time to do so.

"That's not going to work Scar. I've put my past behind me," Simba continued. This was unexpected. Scar guessed he should have seen that one coming because the lion had grown so much through the years, he would learn to carry that burden. He decided he would not waste time on making his nephew guilty, he would go straight unto the truth, where the real damage would be done severely to him. Then, he would begin his annihilation of this interruption in his "glorious future".

"And what about your faithful subjects, have they, put it behind them?" Scar sneered at the lionesses. Nala looked skeptical from Scar's comments, it could be another one of his dirty tricks. She was quick to be tactical in her approach, she had to keep an eye on Scar as well, because he would definitely be thinking of killing Simba.

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked, ready to confirm her suspicions. However, she didn't know that it will only drive her more deep into the vines of confusion. Scar approached Simba, slowly circling him like a predator that had cornered his prey, it was where the painful revelation would take its place, and the end for his nephew.

"Ah, so you _haven't _told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them, who exactly was the cause for Mufasa's _death." _Thunder stroke at the mention of that powerful name, and all the lionesses like Sarabi and Nala looked at Simba with a sudden shock. Scar's heart pumped with anxiety, waiting for his response. As long as he confirms the statement, he was as good as dead.

There was an eerie silence. Then, Simba replied, "I am."

Sarabi and Nala were bombarded by shock grenades, and the former approached Simba with a chasm of doubt. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

"It's true," Simba admitted, and the sentence would be remembered forever as the reason for suffering. But for Scar, the reason for more glory that would come in his bright future.

"You see! He admits it! _Murderer," _Scar proclaimed, and thunder erupted once more. He was getting closer and closer to destroying his lion. He had already planned a way to kill him, However, Simba protested.

"No, it was an accident!" It didn't make much of a difference for Scar, he could still take advantage of each and every one of his statements.

"If if weren't for you he'd still be alive, it's your fault he's dead, do you deny it?" Scar interrogated the innocent lion, as he continued to find ways to get rid of the pesky imbecile. One more step before he can conclude the end of the rightful king. Well, rightfulness goes to Scar soon after. He loved the pleasures of being powerful.

"No."

"Then your _guilty."_

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Simba argued, but he found himself being pushed back by Scar and his hyena troops, being forced to the edge of the Pride rock. His fate was being controlled, the same way Mufasa had been controlled by Scar. And Scar loved that fact. He loved controlling other people's fate, he loved being able to thread every single one of their actions. And he loved it when they were tragic moments.

"Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And everyone knows _WHY_!" Simba's hindlegs slipped and fell off the edge, and Nala screamed, but his front paws prevented him from falling any further. Lightning stroke and lighted a spark, as a reddish-brown light erupted from the ground below Simba. It gave off smoke. The ground it touched also shone the same color, and simultaneously, a huge flame broke out frrom within, licking menacingly at anything that was willing to fall into its clutches. If he was to fall...

"Ooh, now, this looks familiar, hmm, where have I seen this before? Ah yes, I remember! This is just the way your father looked before he died." With that, Scar's paws flung forward, raking Simba's flesh to an inexplicable extent. "And here's my little secret." Simba watched with wide eyes as Scar's head tipped forward to whisper the words that would be the reason for his own demise.

"I... Killed... _MUFASA!" _Simba had a vision. In it was all the moments and emotions he suffered when his father agonizingly fell down to his deathbed, it hurt his very existence. Then came a scream of defiant angst, and Simba had a newfound strength burn through his bones. He now had his front paws upon Scar, gripping him tightly against the ground, threatening to kill him if he moved even the slightest. Simba's eyes poked holes through Scar's green ones. He couldn't believe that such a thing could have happened.

"Murderer!"

"Oh no no no Simba please-"

"Tell them the truth."

"Oh but truth is in the eye of beho-" Simba claws were just a centimeter close from Scar's throat, and Scar knew he had to tell the others the truth. His plan wasn't working as well as he had thought. If this continued, he would surely be defeated and be usurped of the throne. He had to find a way.

But there was no other way. As much as he hated admitting it, he had been outsmarted by his nephew, the lion that he'd thought to be a foolhardy and stupid cub. And he wasn't very happy of what was going on. His angry, hard gaze looked at Simba with the same resent he had had inside of him. With a snarl, he confessed to the pride.

"I KILLED MUFASA!"

The truth was out. And almost as expected, all the lionesses attacked in the same moment the hyenas did. There were allies fighting among them, like Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki, but it didn't matter much to what they had to do. The hyenas vastly outnumbered the lionesses, but still, they persevered and fought on bravely. Some hyenas were unfortunate to have fallen down to the fire that had spread midway through the entire Pride rock, however, the fight didn't depend on whether these two parties won or not. They were just the skin of the onion.

Simba fought off the hyenas that came in his path ferociously. He swung two more before he felt lightning flash once, and he got a glimpse of a lion with a scar on one of his eyes, and Simba rushed to get to him as fast as possible. The faster he was taken care of, the better. Simba still hadn't decided whether he should let Scar free, because he knew that wherever his uncle went, he would havoc in that area, but the idea of death didn't seem so friendly as well, as he would have killed a family member. However, remembering what he had gone through all these years and the haunting cry of his father in the phase of death made him think otherwise. He did deserve to die. He promised that he would do that without hesitation.

Scar jumped to a point where a flame burst out in front of him, and it made him came to a halting stop. It was a dead end. And when he turned his head. he saw the lion that'd put an end to his existence if he ever gave him the chance to do so. He cursed himself for not taking enough precaution to have killed the lion years ago, when he was only a cub. He hated the fact that it had to end like this. He had desperately wanted to be king, to rule for once in his life, but this lion had put a stop to that, and now, it most probably _was _the end of the madness of King Scar. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. He was a lion; a smart lion, he'd find a way to defeat the lion through his wits and reclaim his throne or die trying. He had to take the risk.

"Murderer."

Scar knelt his head as Simba approached him with a gleam in his eyes. Surely the lion hadn't considered killing him yet, has he? Scar could only pray. But he doubted his nephew would show even the slightest if he had treated him unfairly for many years. His cowardice brought him to pretending once more; as Scar looked fearfully into Simba's eyes.

"Simba, Simba. Please have mercy. I beg you..."

He didn't stop, he still stalked up to him intimidatingly.

"You don't deserve to _live..."_ He trailed off, keeping his eyes fixated upon him so that he wouldn't try anything to get away. It was surprising to see that he already knew all the tricks he had up Scar's sleeve, it showed of how much he had changed over the years. But he still couldn't change one fact that he had kept in mind all this while. It surprised Scar more than it surprised Simba.

"But Simba... I am... family..." He shivered slightly after saying that, he would not have realized that fact all this while. That both of them were related. They were from the same family. It brought Scar pain in his chest, for treating his nephew and his brother all this while, just to get the throne. And now, even the throne seemed unimportant. It was only a throne, nothing more. He didn't know what had gotten over him. But it was too late now. His fate was sealed.

"It's the hyenas... who are the real enemy. It was their fault, it was their idea!"

Scar knew he was already on the verge of desperation over here. He really was a greedy lion. He never showed anyone a sense of care or friendliness in his lifetime, he always saw the world as he being the only one inhabiting it. But he wanted to blame those hyenas for failing their mission to execute his nephew, if they had, he would not have been in this predicament. The hyenas would understand, wouldn't they?

Why should I believe you? Everything you told me was a _lie,"_ Simba replied darkly, already showing Scar that he hated his uncle to the maximum extent possible. And he didn't blame him for that. For once, he did something right. He didn't blame the lion for what he had done to him. He deserved this. He would embrace death if he had to. But still, he would not go down fighting.

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own uncle?" It was a stupid question to ask. It meant higher chances of him dying in my nephew's paws. He could just push him off the ledge and kill him, he didn't have any issues with that, the fire would burn him quickly and turn his body to ashes, and so nobody could do anything to him anymore. Somehow, he would die a proud death.

"No, Scar. I'm not like you," Simba said, but that didn't bring him comfort, it brought sadness in his heavy heart. He said _Scar, _not _Uncle. _That meant he wouldn't show any sense of belonging to him anymore. He would be exiled forever by the lion, he could never live in this land again. And it hurt a bit. He felt like he was being scolded by his father, Ahadi. It brought him anger at the mention of that name. His deceit had once again returned to him.

"Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I... prove myself to you? Tell me. I mean anything."

A tensed silence followed. Simba took moments to think. Scar prepared for his punishment, whether it be death or something else.

"_Run, _run away, Scar. And never return."

"Yes, of course..." Scar spoke subconsciously, almost adhering to his command. He calmly turned his back on Simba, and walked towards a pile of fiery ash that lay right next to him. The perfect chance to turn the tables.

"_Your MAJESTY!" _Scar hissed and swiped the ash onto Simba, and it fell onto his eyes and temporarily blinded him. He didn't waste the opportunity. With a vicous leap, they had already begun fighting like real lions.

Scar attacked first with a quick bite to the throat, but Simba quickly countered his tackle and was quick to move with his paws. They reared up on their back legs and began delivering blows onto each other, trying to get the upper hand in the fight they were in. Scar smacked Simba once in the face before receiving one back unto his. The skirmish continued for a few seconds before Scar finally knocked Simba to the ground. Simba landed back where Scar had previously did, at the edge of the cliff. And at that point, Scar prepared his finishing blow. He soared through the air over the flames with paws flexed open, ready to kill Simba with a bite on the throat. However, there came a turnover.

Simba saw the chance to use his hind legs as a weapon. As Scar was about to land on the lion's body, Simba pulled back his hind legs and forcefully pushed them backwards, meaning Scar would be flying beyond the edge of the cliff, down to where the flames were spreading like wildfire. Scar tried to latch onto something with his claws, but they were only met with hot air rising from below. Scar felt nothingness as he tumbled down with intermittent flips. Then, his back made contact with something hard, as he struggled to get back up from the damage done to his spine. Simba watched from above, taking just a glance to know that his uncle was lame when his spine had broken, meaning that he couldn't walk and he would die in a painful and agonizing way.

As Scar opened his eyes once more, he saw familiar shadows looming in on him across the orange flames. The hyenas, the hyenas were there for him. After all, they were his supposed friends, his only friends. And he would make use of that friendship.

"Ah... My friends..."

Scar, however, felt a strange sense of worry and sadness condemn his heart. Like as if the hyenas were having second thoughts. And true enough, they were. They looked at their master with a mixture of anger, betrayal, and a very eerie, almost haunting, sneer. That was when he heard a hyena's sickening laughter.

"Friends? I thought you said we were the enemy!"

Scar wished he had not said his previous words. Now he would die a traumatic death. The hyenas began closing in on him, some looking at him like he was their next meal, and he was sure that the flames had began burning larger than they had originally been before. And his life flashes upon him once more.

He didn't have any friends. All of them backstabbed him, but none of them gave him a chance to be their friend anyway. He didn't understand why it had always been like that for him. He was always snubbed, he tried his whole life to find out why, but he hadn't succeeded even the slightest. Something had motivated him to be like this, to be a madman, a troublemaker, a liar, a traitor. Maybe he was just a loner. A piece of trash.

He left his name, Taka, and came to his own conclusion, that he be named _Scar, _but he continued to be humiliated and downcasted by everyone in his life. And he hated all of them for it. He hated everything, his parents, his brother, his pride, the hyenas, all of them, they never showed him the slightest bit of care, and whenever things got difficult they betrayed him. Somehow, however, he got a satisfaction sensory for those that had died in his paws, so he could live a life without torment, he could not be bound up by chains. But this time, now that he was dead, he had to see them again.

As the hyenas continued to devour him and leave him as a dead carcass, he felt drops of water fall from the sky. He looked up. Indeed, it had begun to rain. He remembered, that rain signified change, the victory of good over evil. He was the bad guy. And everybody would hate him for that. He would once again have to live in other's shadow, in the shadow of doubt, and forever be remembered as a lion that had left a painful mark in the history of that dynasty. How _sad._

_Scar. _The word spoke for itself.

* * *

Simba watched the fire burn out by the rapidly pouring rain. There was no thunder nor lightning. There were charred remains of then Pride rock, and Simba watched as everything had finally been restored in its original peace. He turned his attention on his family and friends. He nuzzled Nala, then his mother, embraced Timon and Pumbaa, regarded Zazu, and strode up to where Rafiki was.

The baboon had the look of pride in his eyes. He knew that he had fulfilled his destiny, his Father's wish, and now was the rightful king of Priderock. As he embraced the royal advisor, he turned his attention to the rock that led up to its edge. The king's stroll to his position, as always.

With one final look of regard to all his allies, Simba began the majestic walk. Everyone watched with pride, including his father from atop, and time moved slowly for him, as he began to realize the duties he had to fulfill as King. He was not the carefree lion anymore. He had power as a king. And ith great power, comes great responsibilty.

As Simba reached the edge, he stared up into the sky, where Mufasa words continue to whisper into his ears, forever, guiding him to do the right thing. He was sure now, he didn't need to worry anymore.

With a mighty roar, Simba signaled the new king of Pride rock, and with agreement, the rest of the lionesses roared in harmony. The rain brought back the lush land the Pridelands once was, and now in the Circle of Life there were the animals that inhabited before, looking on before as Rafiki held Simba and his wife, Nala's cub.

With one great lift, a new cub's coronation was brought to its conclusion, a glimpse of what the next generation holds. Simba felt the burden in his shoulders lift off slightly. He was a happy lion.

* * *

I watch with proud eyes, at the ceremony of my new granddaughter, who would be the next queen of Pride rock, being held up with the glory of our family, and along with that, happiness for a prince that shall accompany her in the future. I let fate decide who that prince would be.

And as my eyes averted to Simba, who was looking up into the sky as well, I couldn't feel any more pride make my fur any warmer. It was unbelievable, even for myself, to see that my son had achieved feats equal, no, beyond what his father had done in his humble life. I was reassured that the family would be protected for ages as long as Simba was there, and there would never be any more problems faced in their generation as much as what happened in this one's.

And more importantly, that our Circle of Life never loses its connection with each and every one living thing in this Earth. It brought me comfort to see that I had told Simba that before I had died. I laughed to myself, without my own knowledge.

Like Father, like son.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the whole thing, it was pretty long so yeah, reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
